crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Texas
The Republic of Texas is an independent sovereign country in North America. Originally established in 1836, it re-claimed its independence after some 80 years as part of the United States of America. It is bordered by Mexico to the west and southwest, the Gulf of Mexico to the southeast, the Confederation of Dixie and French Louisiana to the east, the People's Collective to the north, and Colorado and Arixo to the west and northwest. The Republic of Texas pursues a stern policy of armed neutrality and has no alliances with any other nation. History The Republic of Texas' history goes back to March 2, 1836, when the new nation declared its independence from Mexico. After forcing Mexico to recognize that independence, the Republic of Texas grew and prospered for 10 years until its citizens agreed to join the United States of America, which became effective on February 19, 1846. 15 years later, Texas seceded to join the Confederate States of America. When the CSA was defeated in 1865, Texas was re-admitted to the Union. While the Prohibition and the Great Influenza Epidemic played a part, it was the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that sounded the death knell for the troubled Union. Conflicts between state authorities began to arise without an adequate response from the federal government, and amidst the economic ruin federal authority seemed to increasingly count for nothing. After watching Washington's power diminish by the day for the rest of 1929, Texas declared sovereignty and seceded from the Union on January 1, 1930, taking Oklahoma with them and re-establishing the Republic of Texas. Bordered by the People's Collective, the Confederation of Dixie, Arixo and the Estados Unidos Mexicanos, the Republic depends on its strong militia to maintain its borders and independence. After seceding from the Union, Oklahoma established itself as the Protectorate of Oklahoma. While considered part of the Republic, the Protectorate maintains its own elected legislature and president, although both are considered mostly ceremonial when compared to the government in Austin. Two Texas Air Ranger bases in the Protectorate ensure the security of the Republic's northern border. Texas' withdrawal from the Union was seen by some in Mexico as an opportunity. In June 1930, Mexico and the Republic went to war as Mexico invaded, attempting to recapture its lost territory. The fighting went on until September of that year, when Mexico reluctantly gave up the attempt. No other nation has attempted to take territory away from the Texans since. Militia * Texas Air Rangers- Responsible for the defense of all air and land belonging to the Republic, the Texas Air Rangers are some of the best aviators in North America, relying on no one but each other. They take an especially dim view of piracy, hence one of their slogans is "The Only Good Pirate Is A Dead Pirate". International Relations * The Republic of Texas is perhaps unique among the nations of North America in that it has neither sworn enemies nor dedicated allies, instead maintaining a policy of disinterest, if not distaste, for all other nations. The rest of North America treats the generally hostile Texas like nitroglycerin- with great caution, lest it react violently with great loss of life. * The Republic of Texas has recently taken a more confrontational stance towards the French Foreign Air Legion along the border with French Louisiana, People's Collective Militia over the Kansas Territory. Behind the Scenes The Republic of Texas was a sovereign nation that existed in North America from 1836 to 1846, when it joined the United States of America. Texas left the U.S. in 1861, seceding to join the Confederate States of America, and was re-admitted following the Confederacy's defeat in 1865. Texas did not so much establish a new nation when it seceded in 1930 in the world of "Crimson Skies" as re-establish an old one. Category:Countries